Dante's Prayer
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: After a mission gone horribly wrong Omi runs into Schuldich in a deserted park...
1. Default Chapter

Omi stared at the ground passing beneath his feet.  His mind swam and his throat hurt from keeping back sobs. He was dazed, his hands were covered with dried blood, and the skin felt tight and uncomfortable. He felt uncomfortable all over, as if he'd grown but his skin had shrunk.  He didn't know what time it was, or even how long he had been wandering the city streets. He bumped into something and staggered backwards, looking up to see a small park, dark and eerie in the pre-dawn. He'd walked into a small street light. He sighed and moved on, his head falling downwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran over the mission in his mind. It had been routine, easy enough to handle. The reconnaissance had been simple, and done easily. There had been a kidnapping, and Weiss had been brought in to take out the kidnappers before anymore children were put in danger. Omi had been excited at the prospect of the mission. He would be saving someone like him.  A kid who was being used as a pawn in the game of greed and power.  It would have gone perfectly.  They had penetrated the building easily, it had seemed like a joke. Only two guards on the perimeter, and four more on a lazy patrol inside the building. Getting to the girl had been easy. What he hadn't expected was to find her corpse. Raped, mutilated and left sprawled across the floor like a broken toy. What he hadn't expected was to recognize her.  He had been the first in the room, and it had been dark, no power in the building. He tripped, and landed on her, his hands sinking into the gaping wounds in her stomach. The blood still warm on his hands. Youji had come in behind him, and had turned on his flashlight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***

"Christ!" Youji had swore, and Omi had begun to shake. His hand were buried in her stomach, and her face was tilted towards his, as his her captors had left her facing the door, through which her rescue would come, but only if she survived the blood loss. Her face was one he had seen every day, but never really noticed. Now it was too close, and her eyes were still open.  Her name was Namyia Katamoya, he knew that from the files. She was also a customer. She came in to the shop, day after day, never staying to giggle and gossip, but always picking up the same type of flower, the same arrangement every day. She never smiled, never spoke, but her simple greeting, making her order, and saying goodbye. Her eyes were still the same shade of blue, but now they seemed flat, dull.  Her voice had been quiet, full of shyness, but happy. Now her mouth was stretched in an unnatural silent scream, and her lips were red with her own blood. Youji had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off of her.

"Christ." Youji had said again, this time softly, his flashlight falling to the floor, the light skittering wildly across the walls, revealing them to be spattered with blood. It had come to a rest, playing across her face. Youji had turned away then, and thrown up quietly in the corner.  Omi hadn't been able to turn away. Her eyes were locked with his, the same as they always were. She had always been able to catch his gaze. But when she walked away, she was as gone as she was now. She wasn't going to smile. She wasn't going to lean forward and murmur "Ohaio Omi-san" everyday after school anymore. She wasn't going to open the door, smile at the groups of giggling girls and roll her eyes. Omi had been frozen in place, staring into the eyes of a dead girl who had never hurt anyone, never explained why she bought three roses and two carnations with babies breath and ferns, every day. She looked so young, her school uniform torn and covered in blood. Omi blinked as a hand descended on his shoulder. 

"Omi, we've got to go." Youji had said, tugging him towards the door.

"We can't just leave her like this." He had whispered, turning back toward her. "Can we?"

"Omi, we have to go. Persia is sending in another team to recover the body." Youji had said, pulling him toward the door.

"She's not a body. She is... was Namyia, she bought flowers everyday, three roses, two carnations, the rose were yellow, and the carnations were white. She always got them everyday. I never even noticed that she was gone.  I didn't notice!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Omi, we have to go now." Youji had said, and this time his voice had been thick and soft. "We're dead if we are found here." He pulled, and Omi had allowed him to lead him away after one more desperate glance. One last chance to see her move, but she didn't, so Omi allowed Youji to lead him away.

*** 

That had been about 12:20. He knew that much because they had been in position at 12:00, and had moved on the building at 12:05. He hadn't taken out any of the guards, he'd cut the power, and headed straight for the inner rooms when they had thought she would be.  There were six rooms, and she had been in the last.  The first room had been booby trapped, and that was why it had taken him so long to find her.

The park was before him and he moved towards a section of trees that had been allowed to grow wild. As he reached the trees, he saw something lying in the grass by his feet. He bent over and picked it up, and saw that it was a child's doll, torn and the stuffing was leaking out. He laughed bitterly. 

"Just a doll. Just a toy for some game. Torn, broken and thrown away. Just like Namyia. Left alone to wait for someone to stumble over it and put it in the trash. Just a mean to an ends." He looked at the doll and at his blood stained hands.

"I'm just as bad as they are. I'm the means to an end. I even do it voluntarily. This is what I chose to do. I've stained my hand with the blood of many, but never thought about it. I've been the unwilling pawn, but now I am the merciless mercenary. I wasn't good enough to touch the ground that she walked on. And yet my hands are covered with her blood. I could have done something. This whole power struggle has gotten so much worse since Weiss had been formed. So many more players have joined the game." Wind stirred the leaves on the trees and Omi began to cry.

"I was like her, and now I'm just as bad as the people who did that to her." He sobbed and fell to his knees. "How could I have been so blind?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Then the mountain rose before me_

_By the deep well of desire_

_From the fountain of forgiveness_

_Beyond the ice and the fire._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi sobbed blindly, clutching the doll in his hands like a lifeline.  Unaware of the fact that someone was watching him he wept, giving voice to his anger, his frustration and his horror. As his sobs quieted he became aware of another presence.  He blinked and took a deep breath, and noticed that his tears had washed his hands of the blood. The doll was now stained a deep ochre. Omi shook his head.

"It's not your fault you know." Came a deep and slightly unfamiliar voice from behind him.  Omi turned to face the man he knew only as an enemy.

"What do you want?" Omi snarled.

"I want you to calm down, and stop interrupting my meditation. Once that's done, you'll leave, I'll be able to think, and you'll go back to weiss, and eventually we'll kill you. But that's not your fault either. Like you said. You were just a pawn. Your still just a playing piece, but now your a knight." The man said, reaching a hand out to Omi. "What have you got?"

"What do you want?"  Omi asked, wishing he hadn't let Youji take his darts back to the apartment.

"I don't want to fight, you disturbed me. It was intriguing, for someone with no powers whatsoever; you certainly have a loud voice. Its Omi right? I'm Schuldich, you can call me Schu" Schuldich said, his hand still outstretched.

"Yeah." Omi said, softly, lowering his guard a little. Then he handed the doll to Schuldich. "I found it, its was..." He bit back more tears.

"Let it out." Schuldich said softly taking the doll, "I can read your thoughts you know. You can cry and let me know what's wrong at the same time." Omi burst into tears, this unexpected kindness from a man that he should fear was unraveling what little control he had left.

"I knew her." he sobbed, "They hurt her so much. There was so much blood. She's never hurt anyone. She came and bought flowers. Always the same ones every day."

"The girl who was kidnapped?" Schuldich said softly. Omi nodded.

"It smelt.. you could tell that they had used her first.  Her eyes were still open, and I found her.. I tripped and fell, and my hands... they were, the blood.. it was still warm. It was still warm. Her eyes were open." Omi sobbed. Burying his face in his hands. "Youji called her a body. A body! Her name was Namyia. She came every day. And I never noticed that she hadn't been there for a week. A week! She was so young. She was only 14. 14." 

Suchldich looked down at the ripped doll, now covered in blood, and saw an image of Namyia, lying sprawled across the floor very much like a broken toy.  Her stomach had been stabbed several times, and she was covered in other shallow cuts. Schuldich took a deep breath as he noticed that her skirt had been cut away, and that the blood on her thighs was not from the stomach wounds or the blood that pooled around her.  It was the last time Omi had looked at her, from the doorway as Youji pulled him away. Schuldich shook his head and placed his hand on Omi's shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cast your eyes to the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

Please remember me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi shuddered, his breath still coming in harsh sobs. 

"You were innocent." Schuldich said. "After all this you were an innocent. You've killed, been hurt, watched your family betray you. And you remained an innocent?" Schuldich asked, unable to tear his eyes from the boy before him. "You were trained to be a killer, and yet you kept your innocence."

Omi shook his head.

"I'm not innocent. I've killed. I've robbed, I've been no better than you." He said, his voice dull.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Schuldich said with a grin. "But you are an innocent, you can give your tears and anger for this girl. I can't do that, I can't even cry for what I've become but you can. You aren't jaded, you haven't been touched by anything you've done. Nothing has touched you but this girl. Not a nameless face, someone you expected to help. You weep because you failed her, but you also failed yourself. Don't say you're not an innocent. You are. Other wise you wouldn't be able to cry. You'd be like Youji or Aya, able to just get on with it, go out to a bar, visit your sister. But your not like them." Schuldich pulled Omi to him and rested his head on top of the younger mans. Omi froze. "You're an innocent.. and you deserve much more than this. You need to have a childhood, to run and play and live in the sun, not skulk in the shadows."

"I choose this." Omi said his voice muffled in Schuldich's chest. "I choose the shadows. The light is too bright for me to face now."

"You were young, too young. You were chosen, you didn't choose. The light is never to bright, you can always face it, you just have to let your self adjust to it." Schuldich said softly.

"I can't do it alone." Omi said, and began to cry again.

"You're never alone. You've got your team. Everyone has someone." Schuldich slipped the doll into his pocket.

"I have no family, no friends. I'm not like Namyia.." Omi sobbed, burying his head into Schuldichs chest. 

"You have your tears and your computer knowledge. You can walk away." Schuldich said. "Walk away so that we don't meet again. Walk away so that I don't have your blood on my hands. Walk away so that I'm not your death." He added, suddenly full of fear for this young man who was his enemy. "I couldn't live with that on my conscience."

"What makes me so different for the others you have killed?" Omi asked, relaxing against the older mans chest, feeling his fear, sorrow, and anger drifting away. 

"You an innocent. The others were worse than me. They had too many sins on their consciousness'. Even if they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, they all had something to pay for." Schuldich said, voicing the words that kept him somewhat sane. 

"I have death on my hands. I have been death for people. I ended lives." Omi said, pulling back a bit to look into Schuldichs face. "What makes me different from you?"

"You end lives, I take them. A small difference but a difference that matters." Schudlich said, frowning down into the face of the younger man. "I'm jaded, your fresh and innocent. We are worlds apart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Though we share this humble path, alone_

_How fragile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the fate of the stars_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You say that we are worlds apart, then why are you bothering to try and sooth me? You could have walked away and pretended it never happened, or you could have gotten me out of the way for once and for all. Your more like me than you think." Omi stepped back and saw that dawn was approaching. "I have to go."

Schuldich lit a cigarette and blew a smooth smoke ring. 

"Take care of yourself kitten. Remember you can always walk away." Schuldich said, his voice hard. "If we meet on the battle field…" Omi nodded and smiled.

"I know.. and I understand.. if we meet on the battle field, I think I'd prefer that you be my death. You understand me at least." Omi turned to walk away, stepping into the morning sunlight in the park. Leaving Schuldich in the shadowed woods.

"I'll.. I'll see you again then Omi." Schuldich said, pulling the doll from his pocket, seeing that the blood hadn't set yet. "Wait, I think you'll want this. If you soak it, the blood will fade away." He tossed to doll to Omi who caught it easily. 

"Arigoto Schu.." Omi called, walking into the sunlight.

'No, thank you Omi..' Thought Schuldich as the early morning sun framed the young man in light. He turned and walked into the deeper shadows, leaving the light to those that belonged there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cast your eyes to the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. part2

Omi sighed and stretched, staring out the window. He hadn't slept in days, not since the last mission. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, stretched in a scream, covered in blood. He felt her blood dried on his hands, even though he knew it was no longer there. He looked at the doll that sat on his windowsill, clean now and stitched back together,  and saw only the blood that had stained it ochre.  He hadn't been to school either, seeing his classmate's laugh and joke dug at him. How dare they live, how dare they speak, when she lay quiet in a morgue?

It was six am, the time of day that he usually got up. Omi laid his head back down on his pillow. Why bother getting up? He thought morosely. If I go downstairs Youji will bug at me, and Ken will ask if I'm ok over and over and over. Aya will just stare at me with those expressionless eyes of his. I don't need to handle that again today. He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed the doll with one hand. It was fixed now, but his mind screamed that it would always be broken. Some things you just can't fix. With the doll clutched in his hand Omi closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satan, you know where i lie

Gently i go into that good night

All our lives get complicated

Search for pleasures overrated

Never armed our souls 

For what the future would hold

When we were innocent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi walked down a long corridor, it was dark and the only light came from a doorway up ahead where golden white light streamed into the hallway. Omi walked closer to the door, pulling a dart from his sleeve. He took a deep breath and spun forward stepping into the light. Inside the room a young girl stood with her back to him. The light seemed to be coming from the wall before her. Omi took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The light was soothing and he smiled. The girl heard him and spun around. Omi's mouth dropped open. It was Namyia Katamoya, last seen sprawled on the floor of a room very similar to this, broken and bled out, her life's blood carpeting the floor. Standing before him she was whole and smiling. 

"Ohaio Omi-san." She said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. She smoothed out her skirt with one hand, the other reaching out to touch his cheek. Omi blinked.

"Namyia?" he asked softly. She nodded and smiled again, then choked as blood began to pour from her mouth. "Namyia?" He asked again as she began to sob. Her hand fell to her stomach as a great gaping wound appeared there and she fell to the floor, her skirt ripping and blood appearing on her thighs. Omi gagged as the smell of sex and blood flooded the room.  Blood flowed from her stomach in great floods to pool around her body. Her eyes locked on Omi's and she choked.

"Omi. Why didn't you save me?" She asked, gasping for breath. "You should have known." Omi fell to his knees beside her and took her hand. 

"I didn't know." He said weakly. "I didn't know." She frowned and died, gasping slightly. It looked like she was screaming. Omi looked down at his hands stained with her blood. He stood and backed away. "I'm sorry." He said. The body moved then stood walking towards him. Namyias eyes dead and empty, her mouth didn't moved. Omi backed away but she followed him into the hallway then shoved him against the wall.

"You didn't even notice I was gone." She hissed, her breath stinking of blood and death. "You should have known Omi-san. This is all your fault. You could have prevented this. You could have saved me." Omi recoiled but there was no escape from the dead girls grasp or her accusing words. "Your just as bad as the people who did this to me. You deserve to die Omi. You can't ever forget this. I was fourteen and you let them do this too me." Omi blinked as tears ran down his face.

"No, no.. I didn't. I tried.. I'm sorry.." He sobbed trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. Do you think I can't see what's in your head?" The dead girl snarled, digging her nails into Omis' wrists. "Your right Omi. You're right about all of it. You're a murderer. You deserve to skulk in the shadows, you'll never be normal." She paused and leaned forwards, her mouth only millimeters from his own. Omi gagged. "Your evil Omi." The dead girl hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angels lend me your might

Forfeit all my lives to get just one right

All those colors long since faded

All our smiles all confiscated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi woke up screaming and crying. His pillow was soaked with tears and his bed wet with sweat. He gasped and sat up, the doll clutched tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath and noticed two things. One: someone was pounding on his door, frantically calling his name. Two: someone was tapping on his window, waving frantically at him. Omi blinked and looked at the window, it was Schuldich. Who happened to be sitting precariously on the windowsill. Omi shook his head and dove to open the window. He wrenched it open and Schuldich climbed in. Omi backed up just as Schuldich tripped falling forward onto him. They wind milled precariously almost falling into the door, but Schuldich shifted his weight and they fell onto the bed. Omi stared into the red heads eyes with surprise just as the door was kicked in. Ken staggered into the room with a frantic cry. Omi and Schuldich turned their heads to look at his at the same time. Ken blinked twice then turned white. Omi blinked back at him and Ken turned and left, propping the door back up behind him. Schuldich looked down at Omi. Omi looked back up at him. In the hallway they heard Ken screaming quietly, but frantically for Youji and Aya.

'Come on kitten.' Omi heard, though Schu's mouth didn't move. 'Let get the fuck out of here before they decide I'm raping you and try to kill me.'

'Raping.. me?' Omi thought with a blush as Schu hopped off him and pulled him up.

'That what Ken thinks we're doing. He thinks that's why you screamed. Shoes?' Schu asked, as he threw clothes at Omi. Omi changed rapidly as Schu found his shoes. He was a brilliant purple color before Schu hopped out the window and on to the fire escape. Schu grabbed Omi and tossed him over his shoulder. Omi gasped as Schu's shoulder slammed into his stomach, knocking the air form his system. 'hold tight kitten.' The read heads dry mental voice whispered as they began the descent. Behind them Youji popped out the window and swore.

"He took him out the window." He called over his shoulder before climbing out after them. "Stop!" Youji  screamed at them as he ripped his shirt on the windowsill. "Omi! Fight or something! Are you drugged?"  Schuldich hit the ground and sprinted down the alleyway. Omi saw Aya sprint out of the shop, Katana in hand, as Schuldich sprinted into traffic. Aya said nothing, but as a car swerved by, Omi saw him jump backwards to the curb. Schuldich dove into a large van and pulled the door closed. Omi struggled to get down as the vehicle swerved away.

'chill kitten.' The German sent softly. 'No one wants to hurt you here' He let Omi scramble down, then swore to him self as Omi looked around with large frightened eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never were we told 

We'd be bought and sold

When we were innocent

This prayer is for me tonight

This far down that line and still ain't got it right

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi looked around the van slightly shocked. The interior was dark gray and two of the seats had been taken out. The driver looked familiar and when Omi met his glance in the rearview mirror he swore.

"Schuldich. You didn't say you were taking Bombay to the funeral. You didn't say anything about this at all." The driver growled at Schuldich and Omi blinked. The driver was Brad Crawford, leader of Swartz. 

"And you didn't see it?" Schuldich asked with a smile, wrapping a possessive arm around Omi's side. Omi turned pink and began to blink quickly. 'oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.' Omi thought frantically. "Come on Braddie-kins. I told you, he knew the girl. He deserves to say goodbye." Omis thought train violently derailed at that first sentence. 'Braddie-kins?' He wondered staring up at Schu. 'What the hell is a Braddie-kins?'

'Braddie-kins would be the one driving this contraption, Kitten.' Schu sent with a grin at Omi. Brad had turned a violent shade of purple in the mirror, and was shooting them both a death glare. 'now chill. We're going to a funeral.' Schuldich's smile faded. 'There's  a suit for you at my place and we can pick up flowers later in the afternoon. I thought.. hell I don't know what I thought.' Omi nodded, understanding, but clueless all at once. He turned his gaze to the floor of the van, and leaned back. Schuldich's  arm was comforting and frightening at the same time. The rocking of the van was soothing, and Omi felt his eyes slip shut. 'That's right kitten, have a snooze.' He heard as darkness claimed him once more.

He heard her voice singing to him from the darkness. There was a bright light ahead of him and Omi eagerly ran forwards. The voice was familiar, singing a lullaby. It sounded hauntingly like his mother. It reminded him of sunshine and simple childhood games. Of laughter and hugs. The sound was coming from the light and the nearer he got, the clearer the sound was. Omi stopped on the edge of the light to see a woman in a long dress singing a lullaby over a cradle. Her hair was long and dark, her dress, one he barely remembered. The woman was his mother. This was the one faded memory of her, the dress, the song and the cradle. It had been his new little brother, he remembered hazily. He stepped forwards into the light and the woman turned, her face obscured by hair. The song faded as she regarded him silently then turned back to the cradle.

" Come see him." She invited after a moment. The baby was sleeping, and Omi could hear its tiny breaths. He moved over to the cradle and peered in. A chubby baby lay there, sleeping soundly. He smiled down at the baby and his mother spoke again. "He doesn't look like you did. You were tiny Omi. Such a small little thing. And look at you now all, grown up." Omi blushed and silence fell between them. His mother turned and looked down at him, and lay her hand on his shoulder.  "Nothing to tell me darling?"

"Nothing I am proud of." Omi confessed, and was surprised to hear laughter. "What?"

"You should be proud of everything you have done my darling. No matter what is it." She said softly.

"I'm a murderer." Omi confessed, and his mothers slapped him her face still hidden beneath her hair. "What? He cried, jumping backwards. 

"Omi!" a new voice called, as his mother slapped him again. "Omi wake up. Your dreaming." Omi shook his head, but his mother didn't fade away. She slapped him once more, her hair finally swinging out of the way as blood began to pour from her mouth as she shook him. Her eyes were filled with hatred.

"Murderer!" She choked, as a gaping wound appeared in her stomach. She fell forwards bleeding and choking to lie at Omi's feet. "Do you feel like a man now?" She snarled. "My darling son..." And then she was still. In the crib the baby began to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And while confessions not yet stated

Our next sin is contemplated

Never did we know

What the future would hold

Or that we'd be bought and sold

We were innocent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. part 3

Thanks for the reviews that prodded me into writing more. This fic started off as a one shot and is now three parts with a forth in development.  I don't own any of the characters except for Namyia and her family.  The lyrics are by Matchbox 20, the amazing song unwell. Keep the reviews coming!

~~~~~~~~

_all day_

_staring at the ceiling making_

_friends with shadows on the walls_

_all night_

_i'm hearing voices tell me_

_that i should get some sleep_

_because tomorrow might be good_

_for something_

_hold on_

_i'm feeling like i'm headed for a_

_breakdown_

_i don't know why_

~~~~~~~~

Omi tried to burn the images from his mind. He was sitting at the back of a small church, it seemed to be filled with weeping females. At the front, the tiny urn that contained the remnants of Namyia Katamoya. The priest was droning on and on, his dry voice talking about violence and young life taken to soon. Omi shivered inside the to large suit jacket he'd borrowed. He couldn't stop seeing her eyes.  Schuldich sat beside him, a casual arm on Omis elbow.  Omi shifted his gaze from the priest and swept it over the crowd. His hand tightened on the flowers they'd picked up somewhere along the way. There were two elderly women sitting in the front row, they both held identical bouquets of flowers, siblings to the ones he had clutched in his hands.  The flowers he had selected carefully, and  put together himself in what was a rival flower shop. The same flowers that Namyia had bought daily.  His throat tightened and he fought back tears, seeing her dead face, but hearing her voice, obscene fully cheerful. 'ohaio Omi-san.' He shook his head and transferred his gaze to the ceiling. His head swam, he didn't fell rested, for all he'd slept for at least a few hours earlier that day. The side of his face burned as if he'd been slapped, even as he repeated over and over that it was just a dream. 

Then the funeral was over and Omi was laying his flowers at the tiny memorial stone, his throat tight, his eyes sore and puffy from tears, filling up again even as he knelt. He laid his flowers with the two identical bouquet, and seeing the paper on them, knew that they had both come from his own shop. 

Facing her family, he could not do anything more then bow his head respectfully when Schuldich introduced him. The older women both smiled tearfully at the mention of his name.  He woodenly said that he was sorry, and moved away when Schuldich tugged on his sleeve. Schuldich said nothing as they moved to the van and headed back home, Nagi and Farfello sat in the back, hemming in Schuldich and Omi.  The radio was playing pop music and it made Omi feel sick.  The van slid smoothly to a staop and Omi, feeling dazed allowed Schuldich to help him out of the vehicle. 

"Thanks." Omi managed, as Schuldich turned to get back in. "Thank you all." Farfellow giggled, but Nagi and Brad nodded coldly. Schuldich said nothing but smiled briefly before closing the door. The van moved swiftly back into the traffic and Omi looked around, startled to find himself only a block away from home.  A cold wind swept towards him and he shuddered, pulling the jacket closer, then stopped blinking again at Schuldich's suit jacket that draped off his own much smaller frame. This time when he moved on, he was fingering the long sleeves thoughtfully. 

~~~~~~~

_I'm not crazy_

_I'm just a little unwell_

_i know right now you can't tell_

_but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_a different side of me_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_

_i know right now you don't care_

_but soon enough your gonna think of me_

_and how i used to be_

~~~~~~~

The shops bell jingled cheerfully when he pushed his way in through the door. The shop was almost empty, having only four customers. Youji was working counter. Omi flushed guiltily as he realized that it was his shift. He slipped behind the counter, ignoring the way Youjis face was white and stressed, ignoring the hurt and anger is his friends eyes. He headed for the stairs, brushing away the hand that Youji reached towards him with. Youjis voice stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where'd you go Omi?" He asked, softly. Omi shrugged and sighed, not talking, not moving. Waiting for what was to come. "Why'd you leave with him?" The last word was said with disgust. "It looked like.." Youjis voice trailed off. "it didn't look good." Youji finished finally. 

"I had a funeral to go to." Omi said his voice brittle like glass, feeling stretched almost to the breaking point. 

"With him?" Youji countered. Omi bit his lip, fighting the urge to turn and face his friend. 

"He came to take me." Omi retorted evenly, taking a deep breath. Youjis voice was tired.

"You were gone all day." Youji tried, standing and taking a step towards him. "Omi i know you feel bad," Youji tried sympathetically. Omis hand clenched into a fist, "But you can't dwell on what happened." Omi shook his head and laughed. 

"I'm not dead yet Youji." He said sharply, his voice soft. "I still feel. I have to feel or i'll die." Omi moved up the stairs, ignoring Youjis quickly drawn in breath. Omi squared his shoulders and kept his head high, knowing that he'd insulted Youji. Upstairs he could see that his door had been repaired already, probably by Ken. He headed striaght for his room. When Aya appeared in the doorway to the living room, Omi sighed. Ayas face was solemn, his eyes angry.

"Where'd he take you?" Aya asked coldly, his violet eyes sparking. Omi's lower lip jutted out.

"He didn't take me anywhere." Omi shot, stressing the first word. 

"And the fact that he broke in, and carried you down the fire escape over his shoulder doesn't mean anything?" Aya asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. 

"It was faster." Omi returned. "Some people didn't want me to go." He sounded like a whiny teenaged brat, Omi acknowledged, then his pout sharpened as he decided he didn't care. 

"Well then." Aya voice was sharp and he crossed his arms. "Where did the two of you go?"

"To a funeral." Omi said, walking further down the hall. Ayas sharp intake of breath reminded him of Youjis hurt gasp. 

"Omi." Aya said softly, gently laying a hand on Omis shoulder. "You know you can talk to us."

"I don't need to talk." Omi said, pausing before his door. "Just leave me alone Aya."

"You do need to talk." Aya insisted. "You need to sleep, you need to eat and you need to get this out. You'll drive yourself crazy dwelling on this."

"I'm not crazy." Omi shot back firmly sweeping into his room. He slammed the door shut and noted dispassionately that his window had been given a new lock. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his bed, holding Schuldichs coat tightly about him.

~~~~~~~

_see me_

_talking to myself in public_

_and dodging glances on the train_

_i know_

_i know they've all been talking bout me_

_i can hear them whisper_

_and it makes me think there must be something wrong_

_with me_

~~~~~~~

Aya Ken and Youji were gathered outside Omis room, speaking in low whispers. Ken had gone in earlier with cookies and sedative laced milk. Omi was sleeping.

"What did they do to him?" Youji asked, his voice quiet, not quiet covering the hurt that still lingered. "He sounded so different. He said weird things too."

"Chibi hasn't been happy since the last mission." Ken said, his voice strained. "He didn't sleep for days, and then he gets carried off from the first time he'd slept at all. Hes been really upset."

"He went 4 days without sleep?" Aya asked. "He worked, though."

"He didn't go to school." Ken pointed out, "He just kinda wandered around, like a zombie, he even messed up a few times in the shop."

"A few?" Youji interjected. "Don't cover up for him Ken, he messed up alot. I fixed a few, but most of them went out." Youji played with his hair. "Even the girls have noticed." And it was true, not half an hour went by with out someone asking 'wheres omi?', or 'is omi ok?'. 

"His teachers are worried too." Aya added. "Hes never missed so much school."

"He didn't even fight back." Youji said. This was the root of the real worry. Omi could handle death, they all could and had. But this blatant fraternization with the enemy was almost obserd. 

"Was he drugged?" Ken asked, worridly. 

"He'd still be with them." Aya said. "he said that.. He said it was faster."  Aya coughed. "Because we didn't want him to go."

"He didn't say he was going  nywhere." Ken interjected, "It looked like he was being atacked, and taken. He just went."

"So what do we do?" Youji asked. The door slipped open and Omi, eyes blazing with anger staired at them.

"I've got an idea." Omi said softly, his voice silky smooth and dangerous. "How about this," He shot them each a scathing glance. "You let me live my life. You back off, and leave me alone." He took a deep breath, hands shaking. "And most importantly, you don't slip drugs into my food. Then  how about you not standing in front of my bed room talking about me until you wake me up." The last words were slurred, the drugs still in his system. Omi swayed and caught himself on the door frame.  With out another word he pushed past them and bolted down the stairs. Ken grabbed Omis sleeve and halted the younger boy at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked. "Omi you need to to rest."

"What i need," Omi said carefully, "Is to get away from here. To get away from you." He pushed Ken away, but the older boy didn't move.

"Are you gonna go to them?" Ken asked softly, his voice strained. "They'll just use you Omi."

"Stay with us Omi." Youji added, "Your safe here." Omis already pale face blanced until there was no color. 

"Oh yeah, its so safe to stay here with people who drug me, and put bars on my bedroom window?" Omi snarled. "I'd rather be with Sculdich, at leats with him i know eventually we'll have to go up against each other. It out in the open, and i can trust that." Omi spat at Kens feet. "But you people, you claim to be my friends, but you don't trust me and you drug me and you try to keep me here." He pushed again at Ken and yanked his hand free. 

~~~~~~~

_out of all the hours thinking_

_somehow_

_i've lost my mind_

_I'm not crazy, i'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_a different side of me_

~~~~~~~

It seemed like hours before Omi reached the bottom of the stairs, his head swam and his feet felt like lead. He stumbled and almost fell, prompting Ken to come racing after him, reaching, but not quite touching Omis shoulders.  Omi was crying, and he knew that Ken was too. Youji and Aya had just turned away and gone off to their rooms. Stumbling through the flower shop Omi knocked over a display of geraniums, but didn't care.  He pushed his way through the door, the bells joyfull jangling ringing discordantly through his head.  As he took his first few steps away from the shop, he heard the bell ring again, Ken was propping it open.

"Omi." Ken said softly, and was ignored as Omi took a few more steps. "Omi i'm sorry." Ken said, his voice breaking on a sob. Omi stiffened his shoulders and kept walking.  "Omi please," Ken called after him. "I'm sorry." The words echoed in Omis head, and he stopped and turned around slowly. Kens face was streaked with tears. Omi shook his head, and took a step towards the shop, pausing as Ken smiled with relief. 

"I know." Omi said, ignoring the fact that their neighbours were probably stairing at them through windows. "I'm sorry too." Omi smiled at Ken, and then walked away. He heard Kens sobs break forth and heard the bells jingle. Footsteps on the pavement proved that Ken was coming after him. Ken place one hand on Omis shoulder. 

"Omi, its not safe." Ken said, pleading. "Stay here. You can leave as soon as the drugs wear off." Ken swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry." Omi didn't move, tears streamed down his face.

"I trusted you Ken." He said softly. "But out of the three it was you," Omi paused and took a ragged breath. "You drugged me." 

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Ken said, "You needed to rest, you needed to sleep. It was the only way." Omi cut him off.

"It wasn't the only way." Omi cried. "You could have talked to me, helped me get it out of my system. You could have acted like you cared at least."

"Omi, I.." Ken faltered. "I do care though."

"And drugging me proved that?" Omi asked in return, clenching his fists and shaking.  "I can't stay here." He took a few steps, brushing Kens hand away from his shoulder. "I need to not be here." Omi kept walking, and was mostly relived that Ken didn't try to follow, but at the same time was utterly hurt that only Ken had tried to stop him, and that Ken wasn't going to keep following.  At the end of the street, Omi paused, holding on to a street lamp for support and looked back. Ken stood where Omi had left him, crying and shaking. In the door of the flower shop, Aya and Youji stared down at him. Omi turned and kept walking.

~~~~~~~

_I'm not crazy i'm just a little impaired_

_i know right now, you don't care_

_but soon enough your gonna think of me_

_and how i used to be_

_Talking in my sleep_

_pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_they'll be taking me away_

~~~~~~~


	4. part 4

I own neither the boys (and girls) of WK or the song. The song is Kody and belongs to matchbox 20. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Kody sat down on the avenue_

_He tapped his feet to the humming of the highway_

_He watched the light shine down on the broken glass, _

_And thought I don't got no reasons,_

_Yet there it is and there it was_

_It was clear to all of us_

_We kept this hat of broken dreams_

_And we pulled them out, when we needed them around_

~~~~~~~~~~

Pushing away from the streetlight Omi staggered blindly down the street. The drugs in his system made everything a chore. He could feel Aya and Youji's gazes locked on his back. He pushed the thoughts of them away. They were his friends, they had been his friends. He corrected himself slowly and bitterly, friends don't drug you. The world spun, and for a long moment Omi thought he would fall. He spread his legs further apart and kept walking. There was a park up ahead and he could collapse there. As long as he stayed awake, no one would bother him. He turned left and sped up, headed for the park. The tears in his eyes made it look like he was walking through fog. He stumbled when the surface he was walking on changed from pavement to gravel, then grass. He could see a single bench ahead. There was no one on it, so he gratefully stumbled over and collapsed onto it. 

***

Swartz Headquarters

"Damnit!" The angry curse that exploded form the kitchen made Sculdich blink, then wander over to the door to look. Inside Brad was wiping ineffectually at his white pants, which were covered in coffee.

"Problems brad?" Schuldich asked laconically. Bard shot him a dirty look.

"Those stupid bitches are going to fuck up my plans if you don't stop them." Brad hissed, ignoring the broken coffee cup on the floor. "I had a vision."

"Really?" Schuldich raised a single eyebrow. "Do tell...." Brad shot him an unreadable glance, then slowly lowered his mental shields. Schuldich slipped easily into Brad mind, it was almost like being welcomed by an old lover.  'Show me...' he purred. The vision hit him then, and when it was over his hands were in fists. "Nagi!" He shouted. "Your psycho girlfriend is going to hurt my kitten!!"

"If you run, you should be able to get there shortly after them." Brad said smoothly, relocking his shielding. Schuldich nodded and headed for the door, pausing as Brads mocking voice floated after him, "Your kitten?"

*** 

~~~~~~~

_So please hand me a bottle,_

_I think I'm lonely now_

_And please give me direction, _

_I think the hurt's set in_

_And I don't feel nothing_

~~~~~~~

Omi fought to stay awake. He tried not to dwell on what had just happened. But the images fought to rise to the surface. Kens face, Ken crying. The three of them outside his door. Locks on the windows, the anger in Ayas face. Ken chasing him. All the blood. He blinked and wiped away the tears that for some odd reason he couldn't stop. It hurt like a blazing fire inside. Hurt his soul. He was a pawn, a rook, a knight, and his side had betrayed him. Weiss was part of who he was, but apparently Weiss was what he had seen. Maybe he'd dreamt it all; the friendship, the teamwork, the good times. Only Ken was real out of it all. He was interrupted from his dazed reverie when two pairs of feet stopped directly before him. They were wearing heels, and for a moment he thought they might be customers. 

"Well, well, well.." Hell practically purred. "Look at what we've found. A cute little kitten, all alone and doped up... no one around to protect him."

"Can we play with him?" Tot giggled. Omi fought the urge to be sick.  "I wanna keep him." Omi shuddered and looked up giving them the nastiest look he could muster.  

"Fuck off." he snarled slowly. Hell reached out and ran her hand over his chin, laughing as he weakly swatted her hand away. 

"You can barley move, and your teammates are all back in your cute little shop. You can't save yourself, and there's no one around to save you." Hell sneered grabbing his shoulder. 

"That is where you are wrong." Came a smooth voice from behind her. Omis heart leapt happily as he recognized the gleaming red hair of Schuldich. 

"Schuldich?" Tot asked puzzled, tilting her head to the side, "Do you want to play with the kitten too?"

"The kitten is mine." Schuldich snarled, tossing Tot to the side. He grabbed a hold of Hells arm and dragged her away from Omi. "No one plays with him but me." With that he slammed a fist into Hells face. She crumpled and Tot began to frantically fuss over her. Schuldich swept Omi into his arms and strode away. When they reached the edge of the park Schu set Omi down and stared into the younger mans eyes. "Are you alright?" Schu asked, his voice tinged with worry. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"They drugged me." Omi whispered, hanging his head.

"Hell drugged you?" Schuldich asked, his voice harsh with anger, turning around. Omi shook his head and grabbed for Schuldich's arm.

"No, not them." He shook his head. "I wish." Tears spilled down Omi's cheeks and without using his powers, Schuldich understood.

"Weiss?" He said slowly. "Weiss drugged you?" Schuldich snarled, and swept Omi up into his arms. "This is it." 

"This is what?" Omi asked, snuggling into Schuldich chest sleepily.

"The last fucking straw." Schuldich ground out, turning away from the park and walking away towards his home. 'I don't care anymore Kitten, you're staying with me.' The darkness swelled up and dragged Omi down into it, and he heard no more.

~~~~~~~

_There's a squeak hinge down on the back gate_

_It lets us know if he comes around_

_But I don't sleep that good anyway_

_And if you've never heard that silence, _

_It's a God awful sound_

_I don't feel nothing,_

_No I don't feel nothing_

_There's nothing to feel good about here_

~~~~~~~

Schuldich tucked Omi gently into his own bed, then sat on the floor next to him and watched the boy sleep. After a few moments Brad stuck his head in the door, then left saying nothing. He returned with a bottle of rum, which he handed over to the silent redhead.

"Well?" Brad prodded after a few moments. "What happened?"

"He was drugged." Schuldich said, taking a long pull of the rum. "His friends drugged him."

"So why the emotion?" Brad asked coldly. "He's Weiss, he is none of our concern." Schuldich glared up at the other man for along slow moment.

"What the fuck is this?" Schuldich asked finally. "You practically sent me after him, bitching that they were going to ruin your plans.  Now that I've done what you wanted, he's none of our concern? Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my room. I'm keeping him, and that's final." Schuldich turned away and missed the calculated smile that swept across Brads face as he murmured some platitudes before he swept out the door.  A few moments passed before Nagi hesitantly knocked on the door. 

"Schuldich?" He asked, hesitantly, "I ah.. brought.. I thought.." Nagi squirmed as Schuldichs angry gaze played across his face. 

"What?" Schuldich asked, taking a pull of the rum.

"Pajamas and a blanket." Nagi finished. "I thought he'd want them." Schuldich blinked and put down the rum, staring at the younger boy with and odd expression.

"Thanks." Schuldich said after a long moment. Nagi placed the folded items on the floor. He said nothing more but stood there for a moment. "What?" Schuldich asked again.

"Did you... did... did Tot ask about me?" Nagi asked finally, hopping from foot to foot.  Schuldich hid his smile and shook his head. "Oh." Nagi muttered, blushing and then backing out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

******

Ken lay silently in his bed, blocking out the sounds coming from his teammates rooms. The building was dark, the shop closed. The street traffic had died off to almost nothing. His eyes were wide open as he listened for the little bell that would jingle merrily when any of the outside doors opened. The sound never came.

~~~~~~~

_Don't much get down to the avenue_

_I could drive_

_But it takes so much to get there_

_Don't get off on all the broken glass, _

_The Cadillac scene, Well_

_I've seen a lot of good things die _

And I'm in an overemotional way 

~~~~~~~

well that's this part. I dunno if this is finished yet. So yeah, feel free to wait for the next part. 


End file.
